Jayfeather
Status: Alive Clan: ThunderClan Sex: Male Position: Clan Mender Family: -Squirrelflight (Aunt, Adoptive Mother) - -Bramblestar (Uncle, Adoptive Father) - -Hollyleaf (Sister) - -Lionblaze (Brother) - -Cinderheart (Sister-in-law) - -Leafpool (Biolgical Mother, Mentor) - -Crowfeather (Biolgical Father) - -Breezepelt (Half brother) - -Alderheart (Cousin, Adoptive Brother, Apprentice) - -Sparkpelt (Cosuin, Adoptive sister,) - -Briarlight (Best Friend, Mate) - Jayfeather is the only current Mender of ThunderClan. He is the illegitimate son of Leafpool and Crowfeather, and his adopted parents are Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. He was one of the prophesied three who would save humanity and had the power to walk in others dreams and feel their emotions. However this power dissapeared after the soul war when the spirit giving him the powers, Jays Wing, dissapeared as well. Jayfeather was born blind due to genetic issues. Description Current: Jayfeather is a small, thin man, with slightly dark skin with darker markings all over his body, most notably under his eyes. His hair is greyish-blue with darker streaks that is pulled into a loose ponytail behind his head. He is blind and has faded blue eyes with grey pupils. Jayfeather wears a two pieces of jewelry, a shell bracelet made by Briarlight and his mother’s crystal necklace. He has a slight stublle of hair on his chin and dark bags under his eyes. He also has a scar on his right shoulder from when his half brother, Breezepelt, attacked him. His ears are pierced and he wears feather earings. Jayfeather wears a beige long sleeved turtleneck and black leggings, and a large kimono wrap that wraps around his side. He also wears thick wool socks with scandals. He carries around a normal walking stick after he breaks Rock’s stick in half. Jayfeather is two years and three months old. Personality Jayfeather is a sarcastic, grumpy but rather intelligent person. Ever since he was a child he’s always been irritable, but some of this has always been used as a defense mechanism due to his low self esteem about his blindness. He is very intelligent as well as wise and is quick to figure things out. As of late he’s become very cold and grief stricken due to the loss of his mother and best friend/mate. Relationships Bramblestar: Bramblestar is Jayfeather’s adoptive father and his uncle. Bramblestar, even after finding out his sons true parents, was alaways very supportive of his son. Being the only father he ever had, Jayfeather looked up to Bramblestar despite not being extremely close to him. As a child Jayfeather wanted to be like his father, and when he requested to become a mender instead Bramblestar made sure his son knew the choice he was making was going to impact him in ever way. Despite being the smallest of his siblings and blind, Bramblestar always believed that Jayfeather would have made a great warrior if he hadn’t decided to become a mender instead. When it was revealed that he wasn’t actually his father, Jayfeather did not blame him since he didn’t know that this was true. Their relationship was rocky after this but Jayfeather still trusts him. Despite being more distant now they have no quarrel with one another. Squirrelflight: Squirrelflight is Jayfeather’s adoptive mother and aunt. Squirrelflight was always a distant mother to Jayfeather, never really connecting with her son. However, she still loved him as much as she could and only wants what’s best for him. When he decided to become a Mender Apprentice, Squirrelflight did not protest his decision secretly thinking he may hurt himself even more if he decided to be a warrior. She has always been supportive of him despite herself. When she told Ashfur she wouldn’t care if him and his siblings died because they were not her kin, she was bluffing. But Jayfeather always thought she was being serious. They had a falling out when it was revealed she wasn’t actually his mother. Multiple times she attempted to speak to him but he always shut him down. When they did finally reconcile, they grew distant from each other. Hollyleaf: Hollyleaf was Jayfeather’s older sister. As children, the two were much closer than his relationship with his brother. Hollyleaf always wanted Jayfeather to become a warrior, and was the first one to comfort him when he gave up on his dreams to be a warrior. As apprentice’s they were just as close. When she became a warrior Jayfeather was the first to formally congratulate her, and when he became a Mender, Hollyleaf was the first to congratulate him. Although the two used to bicker they were still close. Hollyleaf was gifted with the power to see and hear things very far away. Jayfeather was always aware of her emotions toward the powers and helped her relax. They grew fairly distant when they found out their mother was actually Leafpool. When she died, Jayfeather was crushed and was in a state of depression for months. At her vigil he couldn’t finish his words about her because he began to cry then ran off. When he found out that she was actually bonded with Dovewing’s soul, he was overjoyed to see her again. He misses her very much, and always thought that maybe if he was a better brother he could have stopped her death. Hollyleaf was the one who started Jayfeather’s nickname, Jay. Lionblaze: Lionblaze is Jayfeather’s older brother. As children, Lionblaze was always a very rouch older brother who enjoyed wrestling and playfighting and would always include Jayfeather in games. Although he never understood Jayfeather or Hollyleaf’s sarcasam Jayfeather never tired of his brother’s antics. As apprentice’s, Lionblaze became much more distant from Lionblaze, but they soon became close again. Lionblaze was given the power of strength so he always tried to protect Jayfeather through and through. Jayfeather in turn would help whenever he was sad. When their sister Hollyleaf died, Lionblaze was much better at moving on than his brother, and through Jayfeather’s depression he was always there for him. Jayfeather helped plan and attended Lionblaze and Cinderheart’s soul bonding ceremony. Jayfeather was Lionblaze’s best man. Jayfeather delivered all of Lionblaze’s kids and has babysat all six of his kids at some point or another. After Lionblaze became a father the two brothers grew more and more distant due to their respective duties as warrior and mender of the clan. However, Jayfeather still occasionally has dinner with them. Leafpool: Leafpool was Jayfeather’s mentor and bioloical mother. From a young age, Leafpool was the person Jayfeather was always closer to. Leafpool always supported Jayfeather with whatever he was doing and was secretly releaved one of her children was going to become a mender like her. Leafpool was always very motherly toward Jayfeather, and Jayfeather in turn always attempted to be kind to her. Leafpool always picked Jayfeather back up when his slef esteem became too low or he was sad, and she always comforted him whenever he needed it. When it was revealed that she was actually his mother, he was distraught and refused to speak to her since he had trusted her for so long and thought there was nothing she would keep from him. Leafpool was deeply saddened by this but Jayfeather was too consumed with anger to think about what he was doing. He yelled at her multiple times for this. When Hollyleaf died Leafpool was crushed. She began crying as soon as she heard and Jayfeather was much too grief stricken and angry to comfort her. He secretly wished that she was there for him that day. When he later forgave her, they became much closer again and Leafpool swore she would never lie to him again. They’re dynamic was very healthy and good for many seasons and Leafpool was always a wonderful mentor to him. When she died, Jayfeather was grief stricken all over again, becoming depressed and locking himself away from the rest of the world until Alderheart finally stopped his destructive behaviour. He misses her everyday and wishes that she never left him. Crowfeather: Briarlight: Dovewing: Alderheart: '''' Category:Mender Category:Jayfeather Category:Jays Wing